Spoilers
by queenly
Summary: In which Ryou is pissed off, and Tristan is a moron. Protectshipping, oneshot.


**A/N: i'm bored & i love protectshipping bye.**

**ps i stole this idea from the imagine your otp blog on tumblr.**

**pps there spoilers for dangan ronpa somewhere in here so be aware of that**

Ryou Bakura could hardly be defined as ill-tempered, nor would he fit the description of churlish, and never would one say he's ornery. Yet, the flaw of occasional rage- mutual amongst all of humanity -is inescapable. Not that Ryou had unlimited reason to become furious (since the spirit of the ring had departed, his main emotion was relief), but there were certain ways to push his buttons, all of which Tristan Taylor memorized intently.

Tristan had not originally intended to make his boyfriend seethe, however the stars seemed to align. The afternoon had been pleasantly bland, as were many. Temperatures recently had dipped down into twenties and thirties, calling for wooly scarves and piping cocoa, reasons winter was always Ryou's favourite time of year. He'd been intently reading a hardcover mystery, curled up in the corner of the sofa in a thick duvet, sipping from a crudely painted mug every few pages. Only when he felt someone cozying up beside him did he blink, brown eyes drifting over to glance at them, soft smile decorating his thin face.

Tristan lay his head on the boy's shoulder, breathing out heavily. Noticing the cup in his hands he immediately brightened, proudly grinning and leaving a soft smooch on Ryou's neck. Ryou had purposely chosen to drink from the mug Tristan had painted specially for him, a last minute birthday present from a few months back. The thing was ugly as sin, though he adored it to no end.

Gradually, his attention shifted back to the novel in his hands, scanning the right page and flipping it with one natural motion. Yawning loudly, Tristan tugged at the blanket, to which Ryou giggled and easily let him take more of it. They stayed wrapped in the shared comforter for a few blissful moments, pages turning frequently until Ryou stopped reading completely, just rapidly flipping page after page. Quizzically Tristan inquired about this, to which he answered, "I just want to get to the end. Nothing interesting is happening; no one has died in the last three chapters."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Ryou peered at him as if he'd gone mad.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "What book is that, anyway?"

Closing it while still keeping a hand in the correct page, Ryou read the etched letters in the cover, "_Boundaries of the Broken_."

The title sparked a sudden memory in him. "Hey, I know that book. Joey had it assigned for a report in sophomore year. He's lucky Yugi had read it, or else he woulda completely botched the whole thing."

Ryou laughed lightly, having no difficulty imagining Joey failing a reading assignment, but his amusement was brutalized at the next words to leave Tristan's mouth.

"That pink haired chick that dies in the first chapter is actually the twin of another girl, who turns out to be the mastermind of the whole scheme. And I think that muscly chick kills herse-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Ryou pleaded, dropping the book and blocking his ears with both hands.

Tristan blinked at him bizarrely. "What's the matter?"

"You...you just..!" Ryou gaped in disbelief. "You just ruined the ending! Why would you do that?"

"You said you wanted to get to the end."

"By myself!"

"What's the difference?"

Growling in frustration, Ryou threw the covers off of himself, storming out of the room and leaving Tristan confused and slightly frightened. He followed after his livid partner, timidly entering their bedroom, which Ryou was pacing back and forth in.

"You don't just tell someone what happens at the end of a book!" Ryou roared, delicate hands grasping handfuls of ivory hair. Leaned against the door frame, Tristan shrugged defensively. "What's the big deal? It's just a book."

Ryou halted in front of him, mouth hanging open in an awed 'O', fingers curling and uncurling uselessly in front of him. "You're...you...!" The statement was broken off into another growl.

"Jeez, Ryou, calm down. It's not the end of the world."

Even though they no longer inhabited the same being, Tristan swore he caught a flash of darkened eyes and sharpened hair on the sweet fragile boy.

"Oh, but you'll wish it was," Ryou threatened, shoving Tristan by the chest and causing him to stumble backwards from shock, door pointedly slamming in his face.

Silence followed after that, allowing Tristan to straighten out all that had just happened. So he spoiled some stupid story- big deal. Ryou was way overreacting! Now it was Tristan's turn to be angry; what right did Ryou have to freak out like that?

Oh, he'd sure show him.

* * *

><p>A tentative creak of a door broke what had been endless hours of stillness. Peeking into the hall, Ryou was glad to see no sign of his boyfriend, whom he still desired to throttle. Unrelenting groans from his empty stomach were what finally forced him from his isolation in the bedroom. He nearly forgot about his anger once he reached the kitchen, a peanut butter sandwich becoming the most important thought swirling his mind.<p>

After placing two fresh slices of white bread onto a plate, he stretched up on his toes to grab the peanut butter from an above cabinet, t-shirt lifting slightly and revealing midriff. Fingers curled around the lid, he twisted, fully expecting to open it and reveal creamy, spreadable goodness. However, he was irked when the top did not budge at all. Eyebrows furrowing, he tried again with more force, only to be rewarded with a sore hand rather than the delicious substance.

This certainly wasn't helping cool his earlier fury.

Huffing shorty, he reached back into the cabinet and shuffling around a bit, sure there would be another jar around somewhere. At last, his fingers grasped around what he'd been looking for, only to face the same predicament as before when he attempted to open it.

"Need some help?"

Ryou froze, face tinting pink at the chiding offer from behind him. Slowly and begrudgingly, he nodding, choosing to accept the assistance after a loud growl sounded from his abdomen. He heard footsteps behind him, then the jar was removed from his hands. Twisting the top off with ease, Tristan handed it back to Ryou, who gave a minute glare.

"You tightened all the lids."

Tristan laughed, though not mockingly, ruffling the scruff of white hair. "Knew you'd get hungry eventually."

"Well...thanks...," he mumbled, beginning to spread peanut butter across one slice of bread.

"Hey, how about one for me while you're at it, huh?"

Glancing to the side, a tiny smile grew on Ryou's thin lips. "Sure."

And though he forgave him, Ryou still took pleasure in walking in in the midst of a film Tristan was watching some time later on, pointing to the man on the screen and idly proclaiming, "You know, he doesn't make it to the end..."

**A/N: ryou bakura is literal trash i love him so much.**

**dont even ask me why i used the synopsis of dangan ronpa for the summary of that book okay i couldnt think of anything else okay later haters**


End file.
